SINCE I'VE BEEN LOVING YOU
by GoodDay
Summary: Updated for Chapter 4! The wedding's about to begin! Total fanfic. Please read and response!
1. season finale

Disclaimer: I don't own the character or the show.  
  
SINCE I'VE BEEN LOVING YOU (season finale for season five)  
  
  
  
Fade In Foreman's basement. Jackie and Hyde.  
  
Hyde sits alone on the couch watching television. Jackie enters and joins him.  
  
Jackie: Steven, I have terrible news.  
  
Hyde: What did you run out of shampoo?  
  
Jackie: (Gives him a horrified look) No! It's much more serious then that. My mom's back.  
  
Hyde: That's not too bad. Your house won't be so lonely anymore.  
  
Jackie: No it's horrible news. Steven she wants to move to another town. Someplace where no one will know about my dad.  
  
She starts to cry and throws her arms around his neck.  
  
Jackie (cont'd): Steven what are we going to do?  
  
Hyde just holds her in his arms.  
  
  
  
Foreman's kitchen. Eric and Donna.  
  
Eric and Donna sit at the kitchen table.  
  
Eric: Donna I don't know how much more abuse I can take from Red. He keeps calling me a dumbass for getting engaged so early.  
  
Donna takes a hold of his hand.  
  
Donna: You can hold on a little longer can't you? We're going to be going to college soon and then you're out of this house for good.  
  
Eric: Not if I can't afford it. I have no job, Red's threatening to not pay for school, and there's no way our parents are going to help out with the wedding.  
  
Donna: Eric I don't need an expensive wedding. You know that.  
  
Eric (frustrated): But I want you to have the perfect wedding. You deserve the best.  
  
Donna: Just being with you will make it perfect. (She kisses him) Eric, let's elope.  
  
Eric (shocked): Are you serious?  
  
Donna: Of course I am! We want to be together forever right? So let's get married!  
  
Eric: You know what? You're right. That'll show them all how serious we are! We don't need their money or their approval!  
  
Donna (nervously): So we're going to do it?  
  
Eric: Yeah! Let's get married!  
  
Eric and Donna kiss and take off for the driveway. ROLL OPENING CREDITS  
  
  
  
The Hub. Fez and Kelso.  
  
Kelso: So I've made a decision Fez. I think Jackie and I should start seeing other people.  
  
Fez rolls his eyes: Oh that's very big of you. Have you told her the bad news yet? I'm sure she'll be real heart broken.  
  
Kelso (clearly not getting it): No, but I'm sure in time she'll get over me. Anyway, that's not the whole reason I wanted you to meet me here. I need you help with something.  
  
Fez: Kelso I'm flattered, I really am. But I don't think Nina would understand.  
  
Kelso: What are you talking about Fez?  
  
Fez: (caught) Nothing! What are you talking about? Heh.  
  
Kelso just looks at Fez confused.  
  
  
  
Wedding Chapel. Eric and Donna.  
  
Donna and Eric arrive at tacky wedding chapel, taking a look around. A tall muscular man walks up to them, wearing an awful outfit.  
  
Chuck: Greetings. My name is Chuck and I own this chapel. Can I help you?  
  
Donna: (excitedly) We're here to get married!  
  
Chuck: Well then you've come to the right place! We have a variety of different options for you to choose from. For instance, would you be interested in a Star Wars theme? The bride marches out to the Death Star theme and I dress up as Obi Wan Kenobi.  
  
Eric: (eyes bug out) A Star Wars wedding? That'd be perfect! Donna: (rolls her eyes) Eric I'm not getting married in a galaxy far far away. Got it?  
  
Eric: You always put down what I like! (Off her glare) We'll just take a traditional ceremony.  
  
Chuck: Whatever man. But I think you'd make a killer Luke Skywalker.  
  
Eric: Did you hear that Donna? ME, Luke Skywalker.  
  
Donna: (getting angry) NO  
  
Eric slumps his shoulders in defeat.  
  
Chuck: Okay then, we have an opening in two hours. Should I put you down for that?  
  
Donna: Yeah whatever.  
  
Chuck leaves them alone. They look around.  
  
Eric: This is great and all but I have an idea that will make this a whole lot better. (Gets up and leaves room)  
  
  
  
Foreman's basement. Fez and Kelso  
  
Kelso and Fez sit on the Foreman's couch.  
  
Kelso: Okay Fez, this is what I need your help with. I need your help figuring out where I went wrong with all my chicks.  
  
Fez: Oh that's easy, you're a male slut.  
  
Kelso: Fez! I want to figure out why I cheated and how I can make sure that my next relationship doesn't end up the same way.  
  
Fez: Well you can start by not being such an idiot.  
  
Kelso punches Fez in the shoulder  
  
Fez (cont'd): Ah! Why did you hit me? (Off Kelso's look) Fine, we'll work on your stupid relationship problems. Why'd you first go out with Jackie?  
  
Kelso: Cause she was hot  
  
Fez: Laurie?  
  
Kelso: She's hot  
  
Fez: (sighs) And Annette?  
  
Kelso: Because she's really hot.  
  
Fez: (snaps) Did you actually like any of them?  
  
Kelso: I like Jackie  
  
Fez: But at first did you like her?  
  
Kelso: Oh hell no. But she was hot so what could I do?  
  
Fez just shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Forman's Kitchen. Hyde and Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Steven what are we going to do?  
  
Hyde: There's nothing we can do. You're moving and that's it.  
  
Jackie: That's it? After as long as we've been together all you can say is that's it?  
  
Hyde: Look; we both knew this wouldn't last forever. Let's just cut our losses.  
  
Jackie's mouth drops open. Her face looks like her heart's breaking. Before, she can say anything the phone rings. Hyde answers it.  
  
Hyde: Hello? Oh, hey Eric. (Loudly) You're what? Yeah Jackie and I will be there. Don't worry.  
  
Hyde hangs up and takes Jackie's hands, pulling her towards the door.  
  
Jackie: Steven, I'm not going anywhere. I want to talk about this.  
  
Hyde: We can talk about this later. That was Eric. He and Donna are eloping and want us there for the ceremony.  
  
They exit.  
  
Kitty's head pops in from the living room. She overheard everything.  
  
Kitty: Oh my God!  
  
CUT TO COMMERCIAL  
  
  
  
Foreman Living Room. Kitty, Red, and Bob.  
  
Bob: Kitty are you sure you overheard right? They really ran off to get married?  
  
Kitty: (crying) Red, our little boy is getting married and we're not there!  
  
Bob: (sobbing uncontrollably) I always dreamed I would walk my Donna down the aisle.  
  
Bob throws himself at Red, giving him a hug.  
  
Red: (looks uncomfortable) I'll kill them for this.  
  
  
  
Hyde's car. Jackie and Hyde  
  
Jackie is staring straight ahead, obviously upset.  
  
Hyde: So.. Can you believe Eric and Donna are getting married? Those two are nuts!  
  
Jackie: (Angrily) At least they fight for their love! You just give up!  
  
Hyde: Me? I'm not the one who's leaving. I thought you were different, but you just like the rest of them.  
  
Jackie: What do you mean? What are you talking about?  
  
Hyde: Everyone I love leaves, and you're no different.  
  
Jackie: (face softens) Steven, I am different. I don't want to leave.  
  
She slides over to be next to him, cuddling in his arm.  
  
Jackie (cont'd): (Looking up at him) I want to be with you.  
  
Hyde: (looking relieved) You do?  
  
Jackie: Of course I do! I love you!  
  
Hyde: Then we'll work something out. I don't what, but we will.  
  
Jackie smiles and kisses his check.  
  
  
  
Foreman's basement. Kelso and Fez.  
  
Kelso: So what you're saying is I should get to know the girl before I do her? That if I actually like her, the relationship could work?  
  
Fez: Yes! You moron!  
  
Kelso: And all this time I've been thinking looks were the only thing that mattered. What a fool I am!  
  
Fez: That's what I keep telling you!  
  
  
  
Chapel. Eric and Donna.  
  
Eric and Donna both look nervous.  
  
Eric: So, here we are.  
  
Donna: Yep.  
  
Eric: We're getting married.  
  
Donna: Yep. (Long Pause) Eric are you sue we're doing this for the right reasons?  
  
Eric: We both love each other. What other reason is there?  
  
Donna: We aren't just doing this to get back at our parents?  
  
Eric: No! This was your idea in the first place!  
  
Donna: I know, it's just; I always wanted to get married with all our friends and family there, not like this. Certainly not with Chuck there.  
  
Eric: Are you saying you want to wait?  
  
Donna: (looks uncomfortable) Yes.  
  
Eric: (relieved) Thank god. Me too!  
  
They both run out of the chapel.  
  
  
  
Chapel. Hyde and Jackie.  
  
Hyde and Jackie enter the chapel where they run into Chuck.  
  
Hyde: We're here for the Foreman ceremony.  
  
Chuck: Are you friends of theirs?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Where are they?  
  
Chuck: They took off. Didn't go through with it. But since you're their friends I'm sure you won't mind paying their bill.  
  
Hyde: What are you talking about? You said they didn't go through with it.  
  
Chuck: If I only charged people who went through with it, I'd be out of business. Now pay up!  
  
Hyde: We're not paying for a ceremony that didn't happen!  
  
Chuck: (angrily gets in Hyde's face. He could clearly take Hyde) Look pal, you can watch me perform a ceremony to help you feel like you're getting your money's woth but either way, I'm getting paid!  
  
Hyde: Uh.. Jackie would you pay the man?  
  
Jackie: (nervously) Do you take check?  
  
  
  
Foreman's living room. Everyone.  
  
Donna and Eric enter living room.  
  
Eric, Kelso, Bob, Kitty, and Red: Congratulations!  
  
Donna: (confused) For what?  
  
Kelso: For getting married!  
  
Eric and Donna hold hands.  
  
Eric: We didn't go through with it. We decided to wait until after college.  
  
Kitty: Oh thank god! (Runs to hug Eric, Bob hugs Donna)  
  
Red: Do you idiots have any idea how worried you made us all? (Glares at Eric) Bob cried!  
  
Eric: Sorry dad.  
  
Red: (softening) Well, I'm glad you decided to wait.  
  
Just then Hyde and Jackie burst through the front door. They're hugging and smiling, clearly they've made up.  
  
Jackie: You won't believe what happened!  
  
Fez: Ohhh. I love mysteries.  
  
Donna: What happened Jackie?  
  
Jackie kisses Hyde and squeals: We got married!  
  
Roll End Credits! 


	2. Season Premiere

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  
  
Thanks to everyone's kind reviews! I really love reading them. I wrote this season premiere after I got so many people asking for one. Hope you like it!  
We resume right where we left off. Jackie and Hyde burst through the front door. The whole gang is there. They are hugging and smiling.  
  
Jackie: You won't believe what happened!  
  
Fez: Ohhh. I love mysteries.  
  
Donna: What happened Jackie?  
  
Jackie kisses Hyde and squeals: We got married!  
  
There's shocked silence.  
  
Everyone: YOU"RE WHAT?  
  
Jackie: Married! Can you believe it?  
  
Jackie and Hyde look anxiously at everyone, waiting for their response.  
  
Eric: How the hell did this happen?  
  
Hyde: Well. it's a funny story Foreman, we actually owe it all to you.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Hyde and Jackie enter the chapel where they run into Chuck.  
  
Hyde: We're here for the Foreman ceremony.  
  
Chuck: Are you friends of theirs?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. Where are they?  
  
Chuck: They took off. Didn't go through with it. But since you're their friends I'm sure you won't mind paying their bill.  
  
Hyde: What are you talking about? You said they didn't go through with it.  
  
Chuck: If I only charged people who went through with it, I'd be out of business. Now pay up!  
  
Hyde: We're not paying for a ceremony that didn't happen!  
  
Chuck: (angrily gets in Hyde's face. He could clearly take Hyde) Look pal, you can watch me perform a ceremony to help you feel like you're getting your money's woth but either way, I'm getting paid!  
  
Hyde: Uh.. Jackie would you pay the man?  
  
Jackie: (nervously) Do you take check?  
  
Chuck: Make it out to Chuck's Chapel of Love  
  
Jackie: Here you go  
  
Hyde: (grabs a hold of Jackie's arm) Jackie wait.  
  
Chuck: Hey man, I told you, you don't leave without paying.  
  
Hyde: Don't worry about it man. You'll get your money.  
  
Jackie: (confused look on her face) What is it Steven?  
  
Hyde: Look, I have an idea on how to fix our whole problem.  
  
Jackie: (excited) You do?? How?!  
  
Hyde: (clearly nervous) Let's get married.  
  
Jackie has a shocked expression on her face. She stares at Hyde as though she doesn't believe what he just said. He anxiously stares back at her, clearly hoping she'll say yes.  
  
Jackie: Steven marriage is not something to joke about. You should know by now how serious I take these sorts of things!  
  
Hyde: Jackie I'm not joking. Let's do it. Let's get married. It's the only way we can stay together. Do you really want to move to Texas?  
  
Jackie: Steven you know how much I hate the south!  
  
(Long pause)  
  
Jackie: Okay.  
  
Hyde: So are you saying yes?  
  
Jackie: Yes, Steven. Yes, I'll marry you!  
  
Jackie throws her arms around Hyde and gives him a kiss. Hyde: [to Chuck] Okay Chuck, Here's your money but there's been a change of plans. We want to get married.  
  
Chuck: Oh joy. Whatever man. I don't care as long as I get paid.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Hyde: . And five minutes later we were husband and wife  
  
Everyone stands in silence, not knowing what to say.  
  
Kitty: (laughs nervously) It sounds like we missed a beautiful ceremony. Ha ha!  
  
Fez: Oh it's so romantic, I'm so happy for you!  
  
Fez runs and hugs both Hyde and Jackie. Everyone else looks at each other; still shocked.  
  
Basement. Fez, Eric, Kelso and Hyde sit in the circle. Smoke is everywhere.  
  
[Camera pans to Eric] Eric: So Hyde is married. Never would have thought he would be the first. First to get divorced, yes. Married not so much. [Camera pans to Fez] Fez: Yes, we are all very shocked. But most shocking of all was that Jackie went through with such a ceremony. [Camera pans to Hyde] Hyde: What are you talking about Fez? Why wouldn't Jackie have gone through with it? [Pan back to Fez] Fez: I don't doubt her love for you. You two are the cutest couple ever. (Off Eric's look) After Eric and Donna of course. But Jackie is a romantic, like me. We don't usually get married wearing to people wearing Led Zeppelin t-shirts. [Back to Hyde] Hyde: What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing? [Pan to Kelso] Kelso: All I know is that when I was with Jackie she had all these plans about how her wedding should be. (Imitating Jackie) Michael I want flowers everywhere! Michael I want to wear a beautiful dress! Michael, no it's not part of the Maid of Honor's job to do the groom!  
  
Kitchen. Donna, Kitty, Red, and Jackie all sit at the kitchen table.  
  
Donna: I still can't believe that you guys eloped. Were you nervous?  
  
Jackie: A little bit but the ceremony was so quick I didn't really have time to think about it.  
  
Donna: Are you okay with how it went?  
  
Jackie: It wasn't how I always imagined it but Steven was there. That's all that matters to me.  
  
Kitty: Aww. that's so sweet and so unlike you to say. Isn't that sweet Red?  
  
Red: (sarcastically) Just beautiful. Where are you two going to live?  
  
Jackie: We're hoping to get an apartment soon. But until that happens we were hoping we could stay here Mr. and Mrs. Foreman.  
  
Red: Great, just what we need. Another stray.  
  
Jackie: We'll pay.  
  
Red: (smiles) Welcome to the family.  
  
Eric's bedroom. Donna and Eric sit on his bed.  
  
Donna: I still can't get over it. We go to elope and it's Jackie and Hyde who end up married.  
  
Eric: I know! The scary thing is that not it's like I'm related to Jackie! She's almost like my sister!  
  
Donna: The devil and a cheerleader are your sisters. How did you get so lucky?  
  
Eric: So them being married, does it make you regret going through with it?  
  
Donna: Oh god no!  
  
Eric and Donna smile at each other and kiss.  
  
Foreman basement. Kelso and Jackie.  
  
Jackie sits on the couch when Kelso walks in and joins her.  
  
Kelso: So.. You're married to my best friend.  
  
Jackie: Looks that way.  
  
Kelso. I guess it's really over between us huh?  
  
Jackie: Yes Michael. It's really over between us.  
  
Kelso: For a long time I never really thought that would happen. That you were just killing time until you found you way back to the Kelso love train.  
  
Jackie: Michael I've been with Steven for over a year now.  
  
Kelso: I know that and I'm happy for you. Really I am. That's all I've ever wanted, is for you to be happy. As much as I loved you, we didn't really make each other happy but when you're with him, you're happy.  
  
Jackie: (sadly) Oh Michael, all I want is for you to be happy too.  
  
Kelso: (sadly) Congratulations Jackie.  
  
Jackie: Thank you Michael. That means everything to me.  
  
Jackie and Kelso hug. He pulls away sadly.  
  
Kelso: Well I guess we'd better head upstairs. Mrs. Foreman planned a celebratory dinner in your honor.  
  
Kelso starts to head upstairs.  
  
Jackie: I guess you're right. Hey Michael?  
  
Kelso stops going up the stairs and turns toward her.  
  
Jackie: You'll find somebody who makes you happy. I know you will.  
  
Kelso grins and grabs her hand. They both head up the stairs.  
  
Foreman Dining Room. Everyone is sitting at the table.  
  
Kitty: I want to thank you all for coming to celebrate this union.  
  
Eric: (mutters) Yeah this unholy union. (Donna kicks him under the table) Ow! God Donna!  
  
Red: Eric does my foot need to have an unholy union with your ass?  
  
Eric: No sir.  
  
Hyde: Actually I'm glad you're all here. There's something I need to ask Jackie and I want to do it front of all of you.  
  
Kelso: If you're wondering if she's a virgin, we all know the answer to that!  
  
Jackie: Michael!  
  
Hyde rolls his eyes.  
  
Hyde: Jackie would you stand up here with me?  
  
Jackie: What is it Steven?  
  
Hyde: I know that this whole thing was really rushed. We didn't really think about it before we did it.  
  
Jackie: What are you saying?  
  
Hyde: What I'm saying is that things didn't really go, as they should have. So I want to do it over. I want you to have the wedding you deserve and I want all our friends and family to be there. I'll even get dressed up for it but no organ music.  
  
Jackie: Oh Steven.  
  
Hyde: (Interrupting her) Wait I'm not finished.  
  
Hyde gets on one and knee and pulls out a box.  
  
Jackie has a shocked expression on her face. Tears are forming in her eyes.  
  
Hyde: (Opening the box to reveal a small diamond ring) Jackie, would you marry me? Again?  
  
Jackie leans down and hugs him.  
  
Jackie: Of course I will Steven!  
  
They kiss and he places the ring on her finger.  
  
Kitty: Now that's romance!  
  
Fez: But he's still wearing that damn Led Zeppelin t-shirt! 


	3. PreWedding Day Jitters

Forman's driveway. Donna and Eric lay on the hood of the Vista Cruiser.  
  
Donna: So Jackie and Hyde are renewing their wedding vows in a couple of days.  
  
Eric: Yep. You know I never thought that Hyde would ever get hitched. Let alone renew vows with someone like Jackie.  
  
Donna: It is pretty unbelievable. Of course most people never thought I'd never go out with you. And look at us now, engaged and going to college together.  
  
Eric: But we're different. We're like the perfect couple.  
  
Donna: You think they made a mistake?  
  
Eric: Does Red enjoy sticking his foot up my ass?  
  
Donna: (sitting up to look at him) I thought you were okay with Jackie and Hyde being together.  
  
Eric: Correction, I got used to it. I just figured that eventually one of them would come to their sense. But now (shuddering) they're married.  
  
Donna: I don't know Eric. I think they could make it. Have you talked to Hyde about this at all?  
  
Eric: No (sighs). How do you tell your best friend he made the biggest mistake of his life?  
  
Forman Living Room. Everyone but Jackie and Hyde.  
  
Kitty: Okay people. We still have a lot to do before tomorrow's wedding and we don't have much time to do it. Bachelor and Bachelorette parties start in just a few hours! Okay Fez and Donna, finish decorating in here. Red and Eric you're in charge of cleaning. Joanne and I will finish all the cooking that we can. Jackie and Hyde are meeting with Pastor Dave. Okay that's everyone. (stressed) GET TO WORK!  
  
Everyone scatters off to do his or her chores. Kelso and Bob look around confused.  
  
Kelso: Um. Mrs. Forman. You didn't give us anything to do.  
  
Kitty: (laughs nervously) Oh you noticed.well. how about you two go watch TV down in the basement?  
  
Bob: How is that helping?  
  
Kitty: Oh trust me. You'll be helping a great deal. It's a very important task.  
  
Kelso and Bob head towards the basement.  
  
Kelso: (muttering) Why do I always get the hardest tasks?!  
  
Eric and Red are moving the furniture out of the living room.  
  
Red: Good god! Look at all this crap that's been underneath this couch!  
  
Eric: Some of the food down there has been discontinued! Years ago!  
  
Red: I think something is growing. Damn it. We have our work cut out for us.  
  
Eric: I can't believe we have to clean all this up. (Muttering to himself) Especially for a wedding I don't even support.  
  
Red: (not hearing) What did you say?  
  
Eric: Oh nothing.  
  
Hours later the work is all done. Red and Kitty sit at the kitchen table drinking some tea.  
  
Jackie and Hyde enter and join them.  
  
Jackie: Mr. Forman. There's something that I need to ask you.  
  
Red: If it's for money you can just forget it. We told you that we'd pay for the food and that's it. You two got yourself in this mess; you pay for it.  
  
Hyde: We don't want your money Red.  
  
Jackie: It's just that, my dad's still in prison and my mom's nowhere to be found. You two have been so great to both Steven and me. You're like second parents to all of us kids. So, Mr. Forman I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?  
  
Kitty: Aw. Jackie that is so sweet and unlike you.  
  
Red: (obviously touched) Jackie I would be honored.  
  
Jackie: Oh thank you Mr. Forman!  
  
She leaps up and kisses both Formans on the cheek. Hyde hugs Kitty and shakes hands with Red. They leave holding hands.  
  
Kitty: Oh Red. I guess we did do something right.  
  
Red: I guess so. (pause) I'm still not giving them any money.  
  
Bob's House. All the boys are there including Red and Bob. Loud music is playing and everyone is drinking. Eric and Hyde are sitting off to the side.  
  
Eric: So, the last night of single hood. Want to go get some hookers?  
  
Hyde: Yeah right. Plus I'm not really single remember? Already married.  
  
Eric: (Bitterly) Oh right. How could I forget?  
  
Hyde: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Eric: Nothing. It means nothing.  
  
Hyde: Whatever man. Do you have the best man speech thought up? Try not to make it too mushy.  
  
Eric: About that man, I don't think I can.  
  
Hyde: Why not? You've had a whole week to prepare.  
  
Eric: Look, I just can't.  
  
Hyde: (angrily) What's with you man? You've been acting weird all week.  
  
Eric starts to walk away.  
  
Eric: I don't want to get into it.  
  
Hyde: It's too late for that. If you have something to say Forman, just say it.  
  
Eric: Fine. You want to know how I really feel? I think you're being an idiot. Marrying Jackie was a huge mistake.  
  
The music gets turned down. Kelso, Fez, Red and Bob gather around.  
  
Hyde: Excuse me?  
  
Eric: You heard me. I mean seriously Hyde. Did you even think about what you were getting yourself into? YOU MARRIED JACKIE! She's a rich girl who loves unicorns! You two have nothing in common! It could never work!  
  
Hyde: You know what I think Forman. I think you're just jealous. You never thought I could ever be happy. I was always loser Hyde who made you look better.  
  
Eric: Hyde you know that's not true.  
  
Hyde: No, what I know is that you're not invited to the wedding. (Turns to Fez) Fez. You're taking over! You're best man.  
  
Fez: Oh this is the happiest and saddest day of my life.  
  
Eric: Hyde, come on man  
  
Hyde: No. And don't any of you tell Jackie about this. She'd be devastated. We'll just say that you're sick. Got that Forman?  
  
Eric: Hyde.  
  
Hyde: Got that Forman?  
  
Eric: Yeah I got it.  
  
Hyde stomps off. Everyone stands around uncomfortably.  
  
Kelso: So. did we get any strippers?  
  
Everyone looks at him like the idiot that he is.  
  
Forman's Kitchen. Kitty walks in from the living room to find Hyde sitting alone. You can hear cheering and loud music in the other room.  
  
Kitty: Steven! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your party?  
  
Hyde: Wasn't much of a party.  
  
Kitty: What happened?  
  
Hyde: Eric thinks we made a mistake. That Jackie and I have nothing in common so it could never work. Do you agree with him?  
  
Kitty: Steven I love my son. But sometimes he can be a dumbass.  
  
Hyde: You really think so?  
  
Kitty: Look at Red and I. We're as different as night and day and we've made it work. You love her right?  
  
Hyde: Yeah I really do.  
  
Kitty takes his hand.  
  
Kitty: Then that's all you have to remember, no matter what. You know, you two remind me of when Red and I were young.  
  
Hyde: Thanks Mrs. Forman  
  
Jackie enters the kitchen.  
  
Jackie: Steven! What are you doing here?  
  
Hyde: I just missed you.  
  
Kitty leaves the two lovebirds to be on their own.  
  
Jackie: Really?  
  
Hyde: Of course. Look can we just go to bed?  
  
Jackie: Steven are you alright?  
  
Hyde: Yeah. I just want to hold you in my arms.  
  
Jackie: Aw. Steven.  
  
She lightly pecks him on the lips. The two walk out arm in arm. 


	4. Here comes the bride

Kelso, Fez, and Hyde are all at Donna's house preparing for the wedding.  
  
Hyde: Okay Fez. I know you got throw into this at the last minute. Are you sure you can handle being best man?  
  
Fez: Of course. If the scrawny neighbor boy could do it than so can I.  
  
Hyde: Yeah and part of your job is to keep him away from the wedding. I don't want that dill hole ruining today. As if Jackie and I aren't stressed enough, he has to go and add to it.  
  
Fez: Yes, he is a moron. Now as best man do I get any perks?  
  
Hyde: Such as?  
  
Fez: Such as a huge supply of candy and whores?  
  
Hyde: No!  
  
Fez: Damn. Again, why is it such an honor to be best man?  
  
Kelso: Why does Fez get to be best man anyway? I've known you longer.  
  
Hyde: No offense man but I don't want Jackie's ex-boyfriend as my best man. Plus, you're toast would probably consist of stories of you two doing it.  
  
Kelso: Fair enough.  
Donna and Eric are hanging out in his room. He's been banished there for the remainder of the day.  
  
Eric: I can't believe Hyde kicked me out of the wedding!  
  
Donna: Eric, you told him he was an idiot for going through with it! What did you expect to happen?  
  
Eric: I just wish he would remember that I'm his best friend and I don't want him to get hurt. He just needs to realize what a huge mistake this whole thing is.  
  
Donna: How can you be so sure you're right?  
  
Eric: Come on, it's JACKIE and HYDE. If that's not the poster couple for divorce, I don't know who is. You agree with me don't you?  
  
Donna: Not really. I mean how does anyone know what marriage will wok or not. Just take a look at the mess my own parents made. Anyway, I don't have time to talk about this right now. I have to help Jackie get ready.  
  
Eric: She's actually allowing you to help her do her hair and makeup?  
  
Donna: Of course! (Off Eric's look) Okay, I get to hold the mirror. (Gives him a quick kiss) Bye hon. Try to stay out of trouble.  
Red and Kitty are getting ready in their bedroom. Red has a nice suit on and Kitty is still wearing her robe and is removing the curlers from her hair.  
  
Kitty: Today is going to be such a beautiful day!  
  
Red: Why do we have to have the ceremony at our house? Everything always happens in our house!  
  
Kitty: Red Foreman! Steven is like a son to us!  
  
Red: I know that. But, does it have to be in our house? There are going to be all these dumbasses here and you'll make me be nice to each and every one of them. I am not a nice person Kitty!  
  
Kitty: Of course you're not Red. But you aren't going to ruin this day! We already have one family member banished. I don't want to be the only Foreman allowed at the wedding!  
  
Red: Fine, Kitty. Whatever you say. But I won't hug Bob! I'm still scarred from the last time!  
  
Eric lies in bed. He can hear laughter from downstairs. Someone knocks on his door.  
  
Eric: Who is it?  
  
Jackie pops her head inside.  
  
Jackie: Is it okay for me to come in?  
  
Eric: (fake coughing) Uh yeah.but don't get too close. I don't want you to catch what I have.  
  
Jackie steps inside. She's wearing her wedding dress and has her hair pulled back.  
  
Eric: Wow. you look beautiful.  
  
Jackie: (shyly) Thank you Eric. I wanted to see how you're feeling.  
  
Eric: Awful. I'm sorry I'm going to miss everything.  
  
Jackie sits down on a chair besides his bed.  
  
Jackie: I know it would have meant a lot to Steven to have you there. It would have meant a lot to me too.  
  
Eric: It would have?  
  
Jackie: Of course! Look, I know we've never really gotten along that well.  
  
Eric: That's an understatement.  
  
Jackie: But, you've a great guy and you're like a brother to Steven. So, I want you to know that I love him so much.  
  
Eric: You also said that you loved Kelso.  
  
Jackie: And I did. But this is different.  
  
Eric: How?  
  
Jackie: Steven makes me want to be a better person. Every moment I'm not with him, I'm thinking about him and can't wait to see him again. I'm always learning something new from him. I know it's nuts to be marrying so young but I just can't see my life without him in it. Do you know what I mean?  
  
Eric: (Feeling guilty) Yeah. I think I do.  
  
Jackie: Well, I should probably let you rest. I wish you could be there.  
  
Eric: Me too.  
  
Jackie leaves and shuts the door behind her. Eric looks up at the ceiling, feeling horrible.  
  
Eric: Me too.  
  
Jackie, Red, Kitty and Donna wait in the upstairs hallway for the ceremony to begin. Donna and Kitty are wearing bridesmaid gowns.  
  
Donna: I love my gown Jackie!  
  
Jackie: Well I thought about getting you guys something ugly like in the color orange. You know, to make me look better but then I figured the ugliness would distract from me in the wedding pictures. So, I went with these instead.  
  
Donna: Gee. How thoughtful of you.  
  
Jackie: I know!  
  
Music starts to play.  
  
Donna: Is that "Thank You" playing? We're marching down to Led Zeppelin?  
  
Jackie: Trust me, SO not my idea.  
  
Kitty and then Donna descend the staircase.  
  
Red: Are you ready Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Definitely. Oh I wanted to give you something before we go.  
  
Red: What is it?  
  
Jackie: This (giving him a kiss on the cheek)  
  
Red: (smiling) Okay enough of that mushy crap. Let's get this show on the road. 


End file.
